eddsworld_the_fan_moviefandomcom-20200216-history
Best of Both Worlds
Best of Both Worlds 'is a minisode released on the Eddsworld Fan Movie YouTube channel. It revolves around Edd, Matt, and Tom meeting their female counterparts: Ell, Matilda, and Tamara. Best of Both Worlds is currently the longest and most popular minisode to date, being over ten minutes long and garnering over one million views. Plot The episode begins with Matilda looking through her closet to find her magic mirror. When she finds it, Ell and Tamara tell her she doesn't need it and want her to get rid of it, but Matilda wants to keep it. As she hugs it, Edd, Matt, and Tom suddenly emerge from inside the mirror. Matt says he couldn't find his regular hand mirror to "swoon over his beautiful face," so he decided to fix the magic mirror he had to serve as a substitute. Upon meeting their counterparts, Ell develops a crush on Edd, Tom and Tamara become drinking buddies, and Matt and Matilda get along like children. Matt suggests they stay for a while and spend time with their female versions, and with this Ell smashes the mirror with a hammer, keeping the guys from going back. She then grabs Edd and drives away with him. Later we see Tom and Tamara sitting at a bar called the Coffin Boffin, laughing and telling stories. Then Tamara asks the waiter if they have any Smirnoff, which they don't. Upset by this, they set the bar on fire. Meanwhile, Matilda takes Matt to the mall to give him a makeover, pretty much making him look like her. Then we see Edd and Ell returning to her house after spending time at a convenience store. Before Edd can tell her something, they're approached by Elana, Marcel, and Joan, who tease her by calling Edd her uglier twin brother. Edd tells her to ignore them, and they both go inside. When they go into the house, they see Tom and Tamara fixing the mirror. Tom explains that they didn't feel like doing anything else, so they decided to fix the mirror to send him, Edd and Matt back home. Ell is saddened by this, revealing how much Edd means to her. Edd is flattered but tells her that he doesn't feel comfortable dating her because it would be like dating himself. Edd then assures her that he'll come visit whenever she wants, and Ell cheers up a little bit. Suddenly, Elana angrily bursts into the house, annoyed that Ell wasn't upset by her comments and ready to attack Edd. Ell then uses the magic mirror to send her into the male universe, where we see her fall into the arms of Eduardo. Back in the girls' world, Matt and Matilda come in with Matt looking exactly like Matilda. Then Edd and Tom decide to go back home, not before Tamara gives Tom a bottle of Smirnoff and Edd gives Ell a kiss on the cheek. When they return home, they notice that Matt isn't there with them. Then we see him tickling Matilda's feet back in the girls' universe. Ell and Tamara (clearly weirded out by this) leave them be. Cast * [[Anthony Rees|'Anthony Rees]] as [[Edd|'Edd']] * Taliesin Charles 'as 'Tom * James Horsley 'as 'Matt '(And he's not very good at it..) * 'Vicky Gould 'as 'Ell * Noemie Pounder 'as 'Tamara/Joan * Lucy Coleshill 'as 'Matilda * Natalie Mansilla 'as 'Elana * Trasha Bentley 'as 'Marcel * Marc Lovallo 'as 'Eduardo/Man in Museum * Ian Ruston 'as [[Not Ross|'Waiter]]/'Man in Museum' Trivia * Vicky Gould previously voiced Ell in the official Eddsworld episode "Mirror Mirror." She's the first (and so far only) actress from the show to reprise her role in the Fan Movie continuity. * "Best of Both Worlds" can be seen as a spiritual sequel to "Mirror Mirror," as it references events that took place in that episode. * This episode marks the debut of Anthony Rees as Edd and Taliesin Charles as Tom. Visuals * Matilda has posters in her bedroom for The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Andrew W.K., and Athenian Idiot by Greek Day, a reference to the Green Day album American Idiot. Lucy Coleshill (the voice of Matilda in this episode) is also an avid Green Day fan in real life. * In the museum, the wet floor sign reads "lol you fell". * At the bar, we can see the Most Interesting Man in the World from the Dos Equis commercials, and the character from the "Sandwich" video Edd made for Parry Gripp. * At the mall, there are stores called Hipster Crap, Game Crap, and Emo Crap. Hipster Crap has a sign out front that says "We Have Ray Bans." Game Crap has a sign that reads "Ask us if we have Battlefrogs, see what happens;" this is a reference to an internet meme involving customers to the real life store GameStop repeatedly calling in and asking if they have the NES game Battletoads. Emo Crap has a sign with a picture of Jack Skellington from The Nightmare Before Christmas on it that reads "We have this skeleton, he keeps us in business", which is a reference to the store Hot Topic gaining increasing popularity after selling Nightmare Before Christmas merchandise. * There's a store at the mall called Comic Drake's. This is a reference to the YouTuber Comic Drake, who makes videos about comic book trivia and reviews. * When Matt's trying on outfits in the dressing room, he puts on an outfit worn by Alexander Hamilton in the hit Broadway musical Hamilton. He also puts on the Batman suit worn by the popular comic book character. *A female version of Paul and a male version of Laurel from MovieMakers are seen at the spa doing Matilda's nails. The minisode's director and co-writer Marc Lovallo also appears here, giving Matilda a foot rub. Ashley Sakahara, a personal friend of Marc's who also made a cameo in the post-credits scene from The End (Part 2), is shown doing Matt's nails. *The guy that approaches Matt in his car has a tattoo on his arm of a knife and the word "tattoo". *In Ell's house, we see pictures of the Millennium Puzzle from the anime/manga series Yu-Gi-Oh!, and Strong Bad from the web cartoon Homestar Runner. *The glue that Tom and Tamara use to fix the mirror is called "Sticky Stuff (tee-hee)". *At Eduardo's house, Jon is holding a plushie of Waddles from Gravity Falls. *In the guys' living room, there's a picture on the wall of Cameron Montgomery, one of the minisode's background artists and an additional animator for the movie. The wall socket also has Lenny faces instead of actual sockets. References to Eddsworld * Tom high-fives Tamara the same way he high-fives himself in the episode "Hammer & Fail." * Edd says that he has a policy of "dinner and a movie first," a reference to the episode "Matt Sucks," where he says the exact same thing to Matt. * The name "Coffin Boffin" comes from a page in one of Edd's sketchbooks. The drawing is a skeleton, lying in a coffin, named "Colin the Coffin Boffin".http://eddsworld.deviantart.com/art/Pages-from-the-Doodlebook-257698667 * Tom tells Tamara that he called someone a commie and shot them with a harpoon, a not-so-subtle reference to Tord and the events of The End (Part 2). * Tom and Tamara burning down the bar is a reference to the episode Spares when the clones burn down the arcade. * Comic Drake's has a sign in the front window promoting Super Guy, a reference to the superhero that appeared in the episode WTFuture. * Eduardo questions why the TV show he's watching would kill off someone who isn't that endearing of a character, which is possibly a reference to Jon's death in The End (Part 2). Animation errors * Near the beginning, Edd switches from having four fingers to five fingers when talking to Matt. * Tamara's piercings disappear and reappear repeatedly during the opening scene, but eventually just disappear altogether. * When Elana kicks down the door of Ell's house, her sandals are brown. But when she shows up in Eduardo's house after being sent through the mirror, her sandals are green. Gallery High 5.png THUMBNAIL.png|Thumbnail used for the video's release Waiter.jpg|The waiter at the Coffin Boffin Matilda.png|Matilda having been poked Image10.png|Ell about to send Elana through the mirror 1.png|Tom and Tamara fixing the mirror 5.png|Edd and Tom in the living room after being sent home 6.png|Matt tickling Matilda 3.png|Tom and Tamara at the Coffin Boffin References Category:Eddsworld Fan Movie Minisodes Category:Episodes